This invention relates to random access memories (RAM), and in particular to systems and methods for storing two-dimensional array data such as video images in RAM.
Emerging applications such as high-definition television (HDTV), which entail increasing resolutions and data transfer rates, pose new challenges to the design of real-time video coding systems. As processing power and memory capacity costs have steadily declined, memory bandwidth is becoming an increasingly important constraint on the performance and cost of video coding systems.